l4wfandomcom-20200215-history
PC:Owen Skarlson (hafrogman)
Summary Flavor Description: Owen is a young half-breed, just emerging from adolescence, with a tall but gawky frame, as if his body still hasn’t decided if it belongs to orc or man. His father lends him his green-tinged skin and protruding tusks, but his human heritage is revealed in a thick shock of light brown hair and, most tellingly, freckles. He carries a simple, but well-made sword on his back, with a single tiger’s eye embedded in the pommel. Background: Growing up with my father was a strange experience. Even before I truly understood the implications, I knew he was different. Even before I realized that I was different, too. I loved the inn when I was young. I grew up playing with the children of the other servants, and we had a wild, carefree life. I'd spend my nights above the stables with my father, and he'd tell me exciting stories of far off lands. My father was big, and strong, but I never saw him raise a hand in violence or anger. I once asked him why, and he responded by teaching me about people. About how the threat of violence can be more effective than the act itself, and how the promise of friendship can do more than either. As I grew older, things changed for me. I quickly outgrew all of my old playmates, and their parents began to take notice. Those who I had numbered among my friends quickly became those who shouldn't be seen with one such as I. I grew distant from them, spending more of my time in the stables with my father, working along side him. Sometimes when he would have an errand to run elsewhere, he would even leave me in charge, alone in the stables. It was on one such occasion that I found the sword. I had been hanging a lantern hook when I spotted the bundle concealed up in the rafters. It was long and heavy, and wrapped in old rags. My curiosity got the better of me, and I unwrapped it revealing a large sword of curious design. There was a silhouette of a great cat etched into the blade, and a tiger's eye embedded in the pommel. When my father returned late that night, he found me still awake, with the sword laid across my knees and questions in my heart. He sighed, and sat down beside me. For a long while he remained silent, and then he began to speak. : "Far across the seas lies Allaria. The goblins have a mighty empire that rules the west, but away from the coast, all is given over to barren wastes. In the wild lands between the two, where the sands begin, but life may still be wrenched unwilling from the earth, there you will find my people. I still call them my people, though I doubt they would make any such claim. : I can still recall the day with ease. The sun shone bright in a clear sky, as we assembled on the hilltop. I stood proudly beside my father and brothers as we gazed across to where our enemies were assembled. I don't think any of us knew the exact reason why we were there. An insult of some kind had been issued, and we were demanding a retraction. Of course, we expected no such apology, and had gathered in eager anticipation of the coming battle. Such battles were a common enough occurrence between the tribes, but it was to be my first. I was young, and so incredibly proud. My grandfather was too old to fight, but he had chosen me to carry his sword into battle, because I was his favorite, despite being the youngest, or because of it. : After a few more tense moments, word came. No apology would be issued. A great shout went up from both tribes, and we began our charge. Then came the moment when my life would change forever. : Tradition held that each clan stood alone on its own merit. We lived free of the empire, independent and unbound, resisting all overtures to tie our destinies to theirs. The strong prevailed and the weak fell. The balance continuously shifted over the generations as the strong eventually faltered and the weak resurged, and thus did our way of life preserve itself. : But on that day tradition and balance were broken. Our enemies had allied themselves with the hobgoblins, content to trade their own freedom for a position of favor and dominion over the lands. Even as we charged, the empire’s forces revealed themselves from their place of concealment and struck for our flank. : Confusion ran through the warriors as they struggled to confront this new attack even as they fought the enemy in front of them. The effect was brutal. Before I even swung my weapon, I saw my father and eldest brother cut down in front of me. Their blood splashed upon me, and I looked upon their broken bodies. I stood for a moment, my grandfather's sword in my hand, and the pride of my clan in my heart. : And then I ran. : Like a cowardly dog, I ran, as far and as fast as I could." He finally brought himself to pick up the sword, although it obviously brought him pain. He weighed it in his hands and then traced the etching with one finger. : "I kept the sword, of course. I could not bring myself to throw it away, sell it or to destroy it. But now it is a symbol of my shame. The news reaches me even here; our clan no longer exists as it once did. Through conquest or submission, all clans have joined the empire. No warriors carry this clan symbol any longer. I once dreamed that I could return and restore the balance, that I could save what remains of my family. But I am only fit to save myself. I am a coward, and an oath breaker. I bring shame to my clan." His story stunned me. He had never told me any of this part of his life before. I only knew that he had once been a wanderer, and a brief romance had left behind a son that the girl's parents were ashamed to claim kinship with. For my sake he had settled down at this inn, a stable master's work to provide a stable life for his child. I thought back upon what I knew of my father. It is true that he never once fought when insulted or threatened, but neither did he flee, nor cower, nor compromise. And that is a kind of courage as well. I realized then that he was not nearly as much of a coward as he himself believed. I reached out my hand a laid it upon his shoulder as he stared at the blade. : "I am proud of my father." Then, with no more words we wrapped the sword once more in its bundle, and returned it to its hiding place. As I slept that night, I dreamed of wild lands and the barren wastes and a life balanced between the two. The next day I took the sword down from the rafters again, and began training under my father’s watchful eyes. I am proud of my father, and the time has come for me to forge a legacy which is worthy of him. Hooks: #The inn where Owen was raised is located on the outskirts of Daunton. In the past it was a quiet place for those seeking to stay in peace, away from the bustle of the city. Recent shifts to the islands interior could bring strange events to its doorstep, though. Owen’s past, and his father are still important to him. #Somewhere in Daunton resides a woman who once gave up a half-breed child at her family’s urging. Who is she? Where is she? What does she feel about her abandoned son? #The warriors of the Sandcat tribe were wiped out as an example during the forced imperial annexation of the tribes. The remainder of the clan was absorbed into other tribes, but some still may remember the clan marking that is displayed on Owen’s sword. Kicker: His father’s revelation woke something deep within Owen’s soul. Be it tribal memory or human ambition, the stories are no longer enough. He itches to get out into the world, see and experience it for himself, and to fill his soul with adventures to make his father proud. Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges/day: 11 (9 base, +1 con, +1 feat) Attacks Basic Powers |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= }} Class Features * Combat Challenge Enemies you attack are marked by you until the end of your next turn. When a marked enemy that is adjacent you shifts or makes an attack that doesn’t include you as a target, you can make a melee basic attack as an immediate interrupt. * Combat Agility When an enemy takes an action that provokes an opportunity attack, you can substitute the Combat Agility power for the opportunity attack granted. * Two-handed Weapon Talent You gain +1 to attack when using a two-handed weapon. Racial Features * +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity * +2 to endurance checks, +2 to intimidate checks * Furious Assault Gain the Furious Assault racial encounter power. * Half-Orc Reslience You gain 5 temporary hitpoints the first time you are bloodied in an encounter. * Swift Charge You gain a +2 bonus to your speed when charging. Skills Feats * 1st: Thirst for Battle - You gain +3 to initiative checks and 1 additional healing surge. Background Benefits * Martial (Bearer of the Heirloom) - Add History to your list of class skills. : Owen carries the sword of his ancestors, a simply adorned blade of unusual quality and craftsmanship for an orc tribe. Even before the sword came a love of his father’s tales and travels. With the sword came a revelation of an unknown heritage and history. Owen has never formally studied, but he has a great thirst for tales of the past, and gathers new stories whenever possible. : (Martial Power 2) Equipment Money: 15 gp Total Weight Carried: 70 lb / 180 lb Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval by Mewness: I took the liberty of making two minor corrections. *The basic attacks section wasn't figuring the javelin's attack bonus properly. The code is ThrownWeaponIsHeavy=Yes. Fixed. *Under racial features, you had +2 Agility rather than +2 Dexterity. Fixed. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Approved by TwoHeadsBarking Status Approved for level 1 with 0 xp by Mewness and Approved by TwoHeadsBarking. Category:L4W